


Smooth Criminal

by gwaymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon
Summary: Chanyeol is confused.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tweet](https://twitter.com/CBFiles614/status/1371830655064150022?s=19).

"Hey, what's your crime?"

Baekhyun receives no response.

He extends his right leg to kick the bed where the new guy is lying. He knows he's not sleeping.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! What did you do?"

"I- I didn't do anything." The new guy stutters, he's shaking.

"That's what every criminal would say."

"I'm not a criminal!" The guy says loudly while getting up from scrunching on the small bed. "I'm not a criminal." He silently repeats. 

"Bullshit."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He's annoyed that he has to share the room again — now with another male prisoner. 

But as soon as he sees the face of his new cellmate as the hood fell off of his head, his face brightens.

"Okay, so what brought you here, mister...?"

"Chanyeol."

"Okay Mr. Chanyeol, I'm Baekhyun. So, why did they bring you here?" Baekhyun asks while crossing his arms. 

Chanyeol sighs. "They accused of me of a crime I didn't do."

"What crime?"

"Are you the judge?"

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

"Stealing!"

Panic is apparent on Chanyeol's face. This Baekhyun guy sure can be horrifying even with his small façade.

"And what did you steal?"

"Shouldn't it be what I didn't steal instead?" It's more of a statement than a question.

Baekhyun raises both of his hands, chuckling.

"Okay, okay. So what is it?"

"Puppy." Chanyeol speaks in tiny. 

"W- what?" Baekhyun's eyebrows almost meet at his glabella.

"A puppy. But I swear, I was not stealing him, I was just, you know, he looked so lost so I pet him and then out of nowhere cops came and then boom, jail."

Baekhyun chuckles, his eyes completely disappear. Maybe this guy wasn't evil after all, Chanyeol thought.

When he stops laughing, he replies back. "Since you're here, why not commit a serious crime?"

"What? No. I'm not a criminal."

Baekhyun smirks.

"Steal for real."

"What?" Chanyeol is confused.

"I said steal for real. You're in jail anyway. It's a no bearing." He shrugs.

"I don't understand. I'm inside. You want me to steal from the police?"

"You're hot but you're dumb, you know that?"

"Wha-"

"Steal my heart, silly."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't steal, kids.


End file.
